


My Beautiful Alpha

by Thelostdevil



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Bruce Banner, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Peter Parker, Smut, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Steve Rogers, Top Wade Wilson, wade has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostdevil/pseuds/Thelostdevil
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade wilson are a bonded pair and they stop by and hang out with their pack a bunch. we fallow the life a the bonded pair. lots of fluff and smut.sorry im bad at summerysim going to try to post once or twice a week depending on how the week goes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This it my first fic and the frist chapter is mostly smut so have fun. this chapter is kind long clocking in at 2400 works. Also this hasn't been edited yet.

It was around 2 A.M., it was mid fall and the trees in central park were all beautiful shades of red yellow and orange almost as if they were set on fire. Peter and Wade were sitting on one of the many tall skyscrapers in New York watching all the traffic move slowly. They had just finished patrol and were eating tacos like they always did after a patrol. They made small chatter as they ate and the night seemed to slow. 

“So dads have been asking for me to come by the tower” Peter started.

“Well when do you wanna go? I don't have any missions any time soon.” Wade replied.

“I don't know maybe tomorrow and then we can stay for a week. It has been a little bit and I'd like to work on my suit a bit” Peter responded.

“ Alright baby boy, whatever you want,” said wade. 

They decided to call it a night and go home.

When they reached their apartment they both took off their masks. Peter gave a quick peck to Wade's lips and went to grab some water from the fridge. 

“ Hey bab you want something to drink?” Peter called to Wade as he was reaching for the cups in their cubert. 

“ Nah, I'm good,” Wade said as he wrapped his arms around Peter's waste. Peter leaned back into Wade and started to pour himself a glass of water. They stood in the kitchen with Wade’s arms around Peter as he drank his water. When his glass was half empty Peter moaned as he suddenly felt a pair of lips kiss his bond mark. 

“You know your ass looks great in spandex right?” Wade asked, rubbing his hands up and down Peter's sides and down his thighs. Peter moans a little bit as he sank back further into Wade and tilted his head so that Wade had better access to his neck. Peter being an Omega is smaller than wade. Wade Being an Alpha is big and strong with broad shoulders and big arms with thighs to match. Peter's body is the opposite of wades small in size but with long limbs. Wade is bigger than Peter by about 5 inch he is 6’2” making peter 5’7”.

“So I've heard.” Peter said,one hand finding the back of Wade's head and bringing him closer while his other arm wraps around Wade's arm feeling his big muscle flex as he moves them across Peter's body. Peter can feel Wade's growing erection on his lower back and moans and gets a little wet at the feeling. Wade turns Peter around in his hold and kisses him passionately. 

“Your so fucking hot.” Wade says and then promptly throws Peter over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes heading towards the bedroom making Peter squeal a little and receive a growl and a spank on his butt by Wade.

When wade retches the bedroom door he kicks it open with one swift kick from his foot. Once he got through the door he started marching towards the bed. Peter continued to wiggle the whole time receiving another slap to his rear to calm him. One wade reached the foot of the bed he tossed Peter onto it making him bounce a little in the process. Wade then got on top of him with his hands between Peter's face. They stared at each other with hunger for only a second before Wade claimed Peter's lips with his own. Peter ran his hands up and down Wade's chest, shoulders and arms and they kissed passionately. Wade licked his tongue along Peter's bottom lip asking for entrance, Peter opened deepening the kiss. When Wade's tongue entered Peter’s mouth he moaned making Wade growl in approval. Wade moved down to his forearms to deepen the kiss further. He started to move one of his hands up and down Peter's body trying to get Peter out of his suit. Peter trying to do the same with wades. Wade broke the kiss so that he could use both hands to remove Peter's suit. Once Peter's suit was removed from his body, he wade through it behind him. Wade growled when he saw that Peter was wearing a pair of lace paintys. They were dark red and were somewhat exposed with just a string on the sides and lower back.

“You like Alpha?” Peter said shyly, biting his lip and covering up his stomach and chest with his arms. 

“Omega” Wade growled out making Peter even more wet. Wade went straight back to kissing Peter making Peter moan. 

“Alpha” Peter whined when their kiss broke.

“Yes omega” Wade replied, starting to kiss a trail down Peter's neck making Peter whimper a bit.

“ it's not fair” peter said out of breath pulling on wade's suit trying to get it off.

“ What's not fair,” Wade said, continuing to kiss up and down Peter's neck.

“This” peter commented, tugging on wade suit some more “i want it off”.

“ ok baby boy.” Wade said as he started taking off his suit, Peter watching him with a slight blush on his cheeks. Peter could see the flex of Wade's muscles as he undressed. He found himself getting even more wet when he saw Wade's half hard member. Wade was huge and peter always wondered how it fix. 

“ What are you thinking about?” Wade asked Peter to bring him out of his hase.

“Just that you're really big” Peter answered Wade with a blush. Wade growled a little bit as he got on the bed and brought petre close to him.

“Thanks,” Wade said as he kissed Peter again, laying him back on his back. Wade then started to kiss his way to Peter's chest leaving hickeys and love bites on his way down. Peter had his arms wrapped around Wade's shoulders and Peter gently gripped him as he let out little whimpers and moans. Wade then found one of Peter's nipples and took it into his mouth making Peter arch of the bed, let out a moan and made some slick trickle down his thigh. Wade flicked his tongue oven peters sensitive nipples and with his hand he played with the other one. Peter was gripping wade shoulders and moaning hard. Wade the switch to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the one before it. When Wade had finished with Peter's nipples he got up taking a good look at peter. Peter had messy hair, lust filled eyes, red swollen lips begging to be kissed, love bites and hickeys all over his chest and neck, and swollen nipples. He looked gorgeous.

“Turn around for me, baby” Wade said after giving Peter a quick kiss. Peter complined following Wade's instructions and turning over. Peter was flat on his stomach so Wade took Peter's hips by his hands and moved them up so that he was on his elbows and knees presenting to him. Wade could see Peter's slick dripping from his hole making him growl a little bit. He moves his hands all the way down peters back to his neck then back up moving to his hips then running them up and down his thighs a few times then moving to peters butt. Wade squeezed Peter's butt and spread his cheeks a few times giving the round globes kisses and Peter prase like how good he was. Peter was muling and whining for the attention that he needs while slick is seeping out of his hole. Wade gives Peter one last squeeze before he spreads his cheeks and licks a long strip up from Peter's balls to his hole making Peter moan and whine finally getting something. Wade growls at the taste of peter, making peter shiver and produce more slick. Wade licks the slick off peters thighs before going back and licking peters aching hole again with all of this touge. Wade then does little licks making Peter moan and squirm. Wade holds Peter's hips in place, then licks another long line from Peter's balls to hole. Peters shivers and moans gripping the sheet below him. The next time Wade licks he dips the tip of his tongue into Peter's tight hole making him cry out. Wade continues his asalt to Peter's hole. Wade new peter was getting close he was shivering and screaming wades name, clenching around wades tongue. 

“Oh god wade, it's too much.” Peter said through his moans .One of Peter's hands came to try and stop Wade. The pleasure was too much to handle but Wade didn't stop. Peter was screaming and moaning he couldn't even think straight. 

“ I'm going to die.” Peter said the pleasure was too much. 

“No you're not baby, your fine” wade stopped for a second to say before resuming his activities. 

“ OMG. Wade, Alpha it's too much” Peter cried out one hand gripping the sheets, his knuckles turning white while the other pushed wade. But wade wouldn't budge.

“come for me baby” Wade growled. Peter came so hard so much slick flowing out of his hole wade drank all of it greedly growling as he tasted it. Wade genly flipped Peter over onto his back kissing him. Peter could taste himself on wade which made him moan a little and start to get hard and slick again. Because of Peter's spider powers gave him a lot of stamina he was able to recover more easily, and Wade took advantage of that. 

“ you good to continue baby boy?” Wade asked Peter as he rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s sides.

“Yeah” Peter answers, squirming a little bit as Wade’s hands move down to his hips. Wade kissed Peter and moved in between Peter's legs, lifting them onto his thighs. As Wade keeped kissing Peter he ran his hand down between Peter's legs and found his hole one again. Peter was still slick and only getting slicker so wade was easily able to stick his middle finger in. when wades finger breached peters hole and peters starts to squirm a little and moan. Wade adds another finger and starts scissoring Peter open, making him wine. Wade adds another. Peter is a moaning mess and is leaking slick everywhere which only turns on wade more.

“ Wade I’m ready” Peter moaned. 

“ Not yet baby boy, almost but not yet” Wade told peter.

Wade added another finger and then deemed Peter stretched enough. Wade removed his fingers from Peter. Peter suddenly feeling empty squirms and whines. 

“Just a minute baby” Wade said as he used Peter's slick as a lube and rubbed it on his dick. Wade positions himself at here's entrance. 

“Are you ready?” Wade asked Peter, leaning over him.

“Yes! God wade please, I want you so bad” Peter begged hugging Wade's shoulders. 

“Alright baby boy.” Wade said as he started to push into peter. 

“Alpha!” Peter shouted as Wade pushed into Peter's tight hole. Wade growled when he has fully sheeved inside if Peter, and waited a second for him to adjust.

“you can move.” Peter said out of breath and he moaned loudly when Wade started to move slowly in and out of him. Peter moaned with every thrust of Wade's hips. Peter grabbed Wade's face and kissed him. 

“God I love you” said Wade, kissing Peter again.

“I love you too '' Peter said mid moan and out of breath. Wade started to speed up his thrusts making Peter moan louder and call out Wades name. 

“Ahhh Wade!” Peter moaned.

“Fuck baby boy, your so good for me, such a good boy. God I love you. You're so beautiful.” wade prasad peter as he continued to speed up his thrusts slowing down every now and again, making peter shudder and cling to wade. 

“Wade I’m close” Peter said to Wade, scratching his back as Wade pounded into him.

“Me too baby boy” Wade replied, his thrusts becoming more erratic and wild pounding hard into Peter making the bed squeak and rock against the wall. 

“Wade I'm going to come” Peter said looking at wade and gripping him tight

“Come baby, come for me” Wade commanded and with one final thrust Peter clenched up and screamed Wade's name coming all over his and Wade's stomachs. Wade finished soon after with a grunt holding Peter close and coming deep inside him. With a few final trust to ride out their orgasums wade collapsed beside peter giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“ My beautiful Alpha” Peter said lovingly to wade stocking his face.

“My beautiful Omega” Wade returned saying with just as much love, stroking his hand on Peter's cheek.

Wade got up to go draw a bath for the two of them to clean up in. After he started the water he went back to collect peter. When Wade reached the bed again he saw Peter was starting to fall asleep. Wade picked Peter up and Peter wrapped his legs around Wade's waist and his arms around his neck. Wade carried Peter to the bathroom and placed him on the counter. Wade tested to see if the water was a good temperature and then turned it off. Wade then looked under the sink for some bubble bath soap. Once he found it he added it to the warm water and splashed it around a bit to create some bubbles. Wade put the soap back under the counter and grabbed peter. Wade lowered Peter into the water and moved to sit behind him. Peter leaned back against wade and started to drift. Wade grabbed a washcloth and started to clean Peter.

“Sleep baby, I'll take care of you” Wade said, rubbing soothing circles into Peter's skin with the cloth. By the time Wade cleaned both Peter and himself, Peter had fallen asleep. Wade picked Peter up and wrapped him and himself in a towel. Wade brought Peter back to their bed and dried them both off. Wade grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of soft pajama pants for Peter to wear and he grabbed a pair of his soft sweatpants for himself. Wade first dressed himself and then dressed peter. Wade turned off all the lights and got into bed with peter. When wade got in bed Peter immediately clung to wade.

“ Good night baby boy.” Wade said to Peter, giving him a kiss on his head and the falling into a good sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and wade have a little bit of a lazy morning before visiting the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is smaller the the first but i thought ended nicley where it did. also no edit.

Peter stears in his sleep starting to wake up but then he hears wade say

“Shhh baby go back to sleep it's too early” so Peter does. 

The next time Peter wakes it to the smell of pancakes. He got up and stretched, noticing that he was wearing Wade's long sleeved shirt , it was big on him, it came to his thighs, the sleeves hid his hands and it fell off his shoulders revealing all of the marks Wade left on him the other night. He stood in front of the mirror and blushed as he traced a trail of hickeys down his neck with his hand. The next thing he knew his stomach was growling and he remembered the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen so he followed it. Finding wade only in his sweatpants making a large batch of pancakes. Peter walked over to a bar stool and sat down. 

“Good morning baby boy. You sleep alright?” was asked, noticing Peter's presence.

“It would have been better if you stayed in bed” Peter said. 

“Another time baby we are going to see the pack today remember.” Wade spoke. “For now though I have pancakes,” Wade said as he placed a giant tower of pancakes full of whipped cream, maple syrup, chocolate sauce and an array of candies and fruit littering the top in front of Peter “just how you like it”. As soon as Peter saw the tower his mouth watered and knew how to make the best pancakes and he knew what Peter liked about them. As soon as he was given a fork and a knife he dug in. Peter moaned at the taste. Wade sat down beside Peter with his own towering plate of pancakes with mostly the same toppings as peters. 

After they were done eating, Wade helped Peter clean up, his face was a mess of whipped cream, chocolate, maple syrup and rainbow sprinkles. After they were all cleaned up they decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch some shows for a bit because they didn't want to go to the tower just yet. Wade was sitting with the recliner up and Peter's head in his lap. Wade ran his fingers through Peter's hair as they watched some crazy backing show. Wade and Peter were constantly yelling at the screen because the people were being idiots.

“ Everyone knows that you can't ice a cake while it's hot. All the icing will just melt off, it's not like they're amateurs!” Wade yelled at the screen. Peter just laughs as wade rants. Time passes and it's almost time for them to go so they decide to get dressed in some casual clothes. Peter were some dark skinny jeans, converse, a graphic T-shirt with a stupid science pun, and a lether jacket becuese they where taking wades bike to the tower. Wade wore jeans, black combat boots, a long sleeve gray shirt that showed off his muscles, and a leather jacket as well. They already had clothes at the tower so they weren't worried about packing any but they did bring their suits and wade brought some of his weapons. They packed their suits and Wade’s weapons into a small duffle bag. When they were ready to go they grabbed their helmets, the duffle bag and headed to Wade's motorcycle. Wade helped Peter on first and then strapped the duffle bag to the back. Wade helped Peter with his helmet then got on the bike and put his helmet on. Wade started the bike and Peter sent a text off to Tony saying that they'd be there shortly and that they were just leaving. Peter put his phone away and wrapped his arms around Wade's torso. Wade kicked up the kickstand and took off towards the tower. 

Peter loved being on Wade's bike, he loved the feel of it and he was sad when it was over. They arrive at the tower for 1:30 pm. Wade parked his bike then took off his helmet. Wade then helped Peter take off his helmet and gave him a kiss.

“ Beautiful Alpha” Peter whispered, stroking Wade's face. Wade has never really liked showing his face in public because of the scares. Peter has been helping him overcome his insecurity. Peter believes that Wade has come a long way; he isn't as self-continuous about his scars as much any more. Peter is proud of him and takes any chance he can get to complement his Alpha because wade was beautiful and peter didn't care what anyone else thought about him he proudly walks beside wade and is proud that he is his alpha, he wants to punch the people who look at him and think pore omega. Because Peter loved Wade in every way, shape and form. Wade was his and no one elases. 

“Pretty Omega” Wade commented back, making Peter blush a little. Wade helped Peter get off the bike and then grabbed the duffle bag. They made it to the main entrance of the building, the first few floors of the tower were open to the public and after that you needed a key card to get to different levels. Depending on your status in the tower determines the amount of levels that you can go. You need a hire Clarence leave if you want to go to hire levels. Scene peter and wade are pack and the pack leaders pups they can go anywhere they want. 

When Peter found the private elevator that only pack members and pack allies can use he swiped his card and the doors opened. Once they stepped into the elevator they were greeted by jarvis.

“ hello sirs nice to see you again”

“ Hello Jarvis, can we go to the common floor? Also can you tell Tony that we are here” asked peter. 

“ Certainly” Jarvis replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and wade meet the pack. Think about some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut out there for you my friends. enjoy.

Wade and Peter reached the common floor and found everyone just chilling out. Clint was tending to his knives and arrows, Natasha was lounging on one of the couches reading a book,Steve and Tony were cuddled together on another couch watching some movie, and Sam, Bucky and Bruce was nowhere to be found which meant Bruce was probably in his lab, and Sam and Bucky are probably training. Steve was the pack Alpha, and Tony is his omega making him the Packs Omega. Bucky is an Alpha and is Steve's second in command and Sam also an Alpha is the third in command or Bucky's second. Since Peter is Tony and Steve's pup he is right under Steve and Tony in the hierarchy as well as Wade because he's Peter's mate. Peter is also Tony's second.Clint and Bruce are second last in the hierarchy because they are betas. Natasha is last only because she is an omega but doesn't really mean much to anyone she is given as much respect as any of the betas would get. 

Tony was the first to see them.

“Peter my baby” Tony got up with Steve and ran over to hug and kiss Peter as well as sent mark him. Steve joined and hugged and sent mark Peter as well. Peter Whined but accepted the cuddles. Peter was adopted by Tony and Steve when he was very young. Tony and Steve were unable to have kids of their own so they adopted Peter when he was around 7 right after his real parents died in a plane crash. After a while Peter started calling Tony and Steve, mum and dad. After they finished their greetings with Peter, Tony went to hug Wade. 

“Come here. you're a part of this family too,” Tony said, engulfing Wade in a hug. After Tony was done hugging, Steve hugged him too. Wade was always a little awkward when it came to Peter's parents because when he first met them he wasn't sure if they would like him or not with him being a mercenary and all of his scars. But they didn't seem to mind. 

“Hey Peter, hey Wade,” Natasha spoke, standing up to go hug Peter and Wade.

“Hey Nat,” Peter said. Wade just gave her a little nod and wave.

“Hey guys” the client yelled from the couch. They both gave him a little wave over to clint.

“So where's the rest of the gang?” Peter asked.

“Well Bruce is in his lab like always and Sam and Bucky are training.” Steve replied. 

“ So how long are you thinking of staying this time?” Steve asked peter. 

“ We were thinking about a week,” Peter answered. 

“Not any longer? I wanted to get you help on some of the projects I'm working on.'' Tony whined.

“I mean we might be able to stay for a little bit longer '' Wade spoke up. “I haven't taken on any jobs so there's no reason for us to go back home right away. Plus I brought some of my stuff with me just in case.” Wade pointed to the duffle bag. 

“ I mean peter I don't understand why you just don't stay here I mean you are pack.” Tony said.

“Well, we’ll think about it.'' Peter said, looking to Wade . 

“Well why don't you and Wade go put your stuff away in your room.” Tony said “And we can meet you back down here in a bit.”

“All right, i'll see you in a little bit. Lets go wade” peter said giving a final goodbye and walking off towards the elevator with wade.

“ Jarvis our floor please.” peter said to Jarvis 

“ yes sir” Jarvis responded. The elevator started to move and they were on their floor in seconds. Peter grabbed Wade's hand and they walked over to their bedroom to put their stuff away. 

“I'll move in if you want a baby boy. We can always make the apartment another safe house. This way you can be closer to your pack.” Wade said to Peter putting the duffle bag on their bed.

“ they are your pack to wade. The moment you bonded to me you made it official. And even before then, they accepted you as one of their own.” Peter said, cupping Wade's face.

“ you wanna stay?” Wade asked, taking Peter's hand and kissing it while looking at Peter the whole time. 

“ can we?” Peter asked Wade with slight puppy eyes

“ Anything you want, baby boy.” Wade answered Peter, giving him a kiss. Peter instantly perked up and returned the kiss happy that they decided to stay. 

“ I love you wade.” Peter said, giving Wade another kiss.

“ I love you, baby boy” Wade growled and grabbed Peter by his waist, kissing him deeper. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck pulling him in closer. Wade started to move Peter back towards the bed. Peter fell on the bed and brought Wade down on top of him. Wade gave a little growl into their kiss, making Peter moan and get a little wet. 

“ we should probably stop.” Peter said, not stopping.

“Yeah probably.” Wade also said not stopping. Wade started to take Peters and his own shirt   
stopping their kiss for a second before they reconnected. 

“They can wait.” Wade said, giving Peter another peck to his lips before moving onto his neck. Wade's hands found Peter's waistband of his pants and gave Peter a look asking for permission. Peter gave a nod and then the next thing he knew his pants were on the ground behind Wade and one of his legs were on Wade's shoulder. Wade stuck his hand in Peter's mouth and told him to suck. Peter obliged by taking Wade's fingers into his mouth and sucking and licking them. Wade removed his fingers from Peter's mouth and positioned them at his entrance. Wade could feel some slick starting to slip out of Peter's hole. Wade watches two of his fingers enter Peter, still loose from yesterday night's activities. Wade inserted another finger into peter. Peter was squirming and whining for Wade to be inside him. After about a minute of preparing peter wade undid his pants and posishind his tip at peter enerince. He leaned down and looked Peter in his eyes and asked.

“ are you ready”

“ Yes.” Peter replied. Wade gave Peter a kiss and started to sink inside of him. Petre wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders and moaned Wade's name. Wade waited for Peter to adjust before pulling out and ramming back into him hard and fast. Wade hit Peter's prostate right away and kept hitting it with every hard trust of his hips, making Peter cry out in ecstasy every time. Wade didn't stop his trusts and never slowed down; he didn't want everyone to wait too long. They were at it for only a few minutes before they were both coming with a cry of each other's name. Peter came all over his stomach and Wade came inside Peter. Wade pulled out of Peter and kissed him on his lips before tucking himself back into his pants. Wade went and got a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up peter. Wade wiped Peter down then went and collected his clothes off of the ground so that he could get dressed. They both finished getting dressed and tried to look somewhat presentable for the pack. 

“Are you ready to go?” Peter asked Wade.

“ yup let's go '' Wade replied heading for the elevator. Peter close behind. As they walked into the elevator Peter grabbed Wade's hand and laced their fingers together. 

“ common floor please Jarvis.” Wade said this this time.

“ yes sir” Jarvis responded wade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff. more things are talked about.

Peter and Wade made it to the common floor and got out still hand and hand. Bucky and Sam were now chilling out on the couch as well watching whatever was on the TV. 

“ Well look who finally showed up. I thought you had died or something.” Tony said, noticing the smell of satisfied Alpha and Omega in the room but didn't comment on it. 

“Why don't you come sit down for a bit.” Steve said. 

“Alright” Peter said, walking towards the couch that Natasha was inhabiting and sat down on the other side. Peter tried to find as many pillows and blankets as possible to build a small nest in the corner on the couch. He sat Wade down and then got to work building his nest around Wade. After a minute Peter was finally settled in Wade's lap with his head in his neck. Wade was rubbing peters back,and letting out a small rumble, one only Peter could hear and Wade let out a calming scent . Peter started to purr and float a little. He always loved it when wade rumbled. They all sat in calm silence as they watched a movie and at some snacks. A few hours went by and it was about time for dinner. No one wanted to make anything so they decided to order pizza.

Steve was the one to order the pizza and Peter got to have one all to himself because he needed the calories to live. Whenever Wade ordered pizza for the two of them back at the apartment he would always get one large pizza for peter and one medium for himself. Wade always made sure that his baby boy was eating enough. Wade also ate a lot because he was big and his healing factor also demanded that he would never starve to death but he does get hungry more often than the normal person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ sirs the pizza is here” Jarvis announced. 

It took the pizzas around 40 minutes to get to the tower. Steve sent Clint and Sam to go get them. 

“ Hey Jarvis, can you tell Bruce that dinner here?” Steve said. 

“ He says he’ll be up shortly,” Jarvis said back to steve. It took Clint and Sam only a few short minutes to retrieve the pizzas and when they got back they placed them on the kitchen counter in the common room. Everyone got up to grab a piece and in Peter's case a hole box and a half for him and Wade to share. Once they all got some pizza they all went back to watching a movie. When Bruce arrived he grabbed some pizza and decided to stay to watch the movie with everyone. 

“ so me and wade have talked,” Peter started after his 4th piece of pizza,” and we have decided we wanna stay”

“ Hey that's great guys,” Steve said.

“ We just thought it was easier and we are a pack” Peter said.

“ So when are you thinking of moving in,” Tony asked.

“Haven't really thought about that yet i don't know if i wanna do it before my heat or after.” Peter said.”I mean it would be nice to spend my heat here.” 

“ Then move in before so that you have everything and don't have to worry about moving after your heat.” Natasha spoke up.

“ ok then well do that. When's the earliest you think we can move in?” Peter asked.

“I mean tomorrow. it's not like you don't already like here” Tony said

“ oh yeah…” Peter said, not making eye contact.

“ If you need some help moving the stuff I have some people.” Tony offered

“ No, it's ok. We were thinking of making it into another safe house so we'll keep most of our furniture and stuff there. Well, I probably only need a car and a wife got one so I think we are good.`` Peter said. “ But thanks for the offer.”

“Well if you're sure” Tony said. They continued with some small chit chat and then the movie ended they started another one and everyone was quiet again. Peter was back snuggled against a wade blanket wrapped around him. Wade was kissing Peter's neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It was purely non-sexual and domestic. Wade would make a joke every now and again and would make Peter giggle and smile. 

“I love you,” Wade said.

“I love you more,” Peter retorted.

“I love you 100 million times more” Wade contred.

“ i love you the most, '' Peter said. Smiling up at Wade.

“ impossible, because i love you the most!” Wade said, tickling Peter's sides, making him giggle. Wade stopped and looked at Peter lovingly.

“ My beautiful perfect omega, mine” Wade said lovingly while staring at peter. 

“ my Alpha, my beautiful, perfect,strong Alpha, only mine.” Peter said lovingly to wade with a hand cupping his cheek. They both leaned in and shared a soft tender kiss. When they pulled back they were looking at each other with their foreheads touching and smiling. And continued small chatter with echerother. Peter started to drift asleep near the end of the movie and decided to bring him to bed. Wade stude up with Peter in his arms and said good night to everyone before leaving for the elevator. 

“Jarvis, our floor please” Wade said softly and started to rumble and emit calming pharaohmoans. Peter just relaxed further into wade. When they got to their floor, Wade went straight for their bedroom.wade placed peter on the bed and started undressing him. Wade found some comfy pajama pants and another one of his own shirts and started to dress peter. Wade found some comfy pajama pants as well and got dressed in them. Wade lifted up the covers to their bed and placed Peter underneath them. Once Peter was under Wade got in as well. Peter laid himself over Wade and put his head in Wade's neck. Wade just wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be the last chapter this week but i'll try to post at least one chapter a week from now on. I just had a lot of free time on hand so i wrote a lot. Till next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some morining sex, a baby talk and them packing up their stuff to move.

It was early and it seemed like the sun had just risen. The room was still fairly dark but from the dusky yellow light coming through the curtains Peter knew it was early. Through Peter's slight early morning grogginess he could feel Wade's hands roaming his body and with a hard on poking his rear end. 

“Wade?” Peter called out to Wade, a little confused but didnt stop him. Wade didn't stop his roaming hands.

“Yeah baby boy” Wade replied brushing a hand over Peter's nipples and licking his bond mark making him shiver.

“Ah, nothing.” Peter rolled his eyes,but moaned and ground his butt back against Wade's member playing along a bit. 

“Mmm. baby boy” Wade said and grabbed Peter’s hips pulling him against his growing erection continuing the assault on his neck. Peter’s slick was starting to seep through his sleep pants making Peter whine and try to take them off but failing. Wade was all too happy to help Peter take them off. Wade also managed to pull his own pants down a little. When Peter was free from his pants prison he rolled over and got on top of Wade's thighs. He smiled down at Wade and bent down to take Wade in his mouth. All Wade could do was stare at peter. He was gorgeous.

Peter gave one long lick from the base of the wades shaft to the tip.

“Oh fuck baby” Wade said looking down at peter. 

Wade ran his hands through Peter's hair and touched his boned mark while watching him closely as he sucked him off. Peter started to give Wade tip little kitten licks as some pre come came out while he looked Wade in his eyes. Peter gave Wade's member one last lick and then he gave his tip a kiss before sucking it as far as he could go. Wade was big and couldn't take all of him into his mouth and his hand couldn't fully wrap around him so he used one of his hands to try and jerk the rest of him off. Peter started fingering himself with his other hand to try and get ready to take Wade. When Peter's mouth sank down on Wade again, Wade pulled his hair making him moan and giving Wade some vibration. Wade groaned and growled at the feeling, making Peter even more wet with slick. Peter sucked wade off trying his best not to use teeth. 

Peter stops some times to give Wades tip a little loving kiss or to mouth down the side of it. Peter will also just pay attention to Wade's tip running his tongue over the slit making Wade grab Peter's hair harder. Wade was close to cumming and Peter could feel it and see it. Peter deep throated as much of Wade as he could and swallowed, humming a little bit making Wade come with a deep moan. Peter tried to swallow as much as he could but Wade always came a lot and half of it ended up on Peter's face. Petres face was covered with wade but he didn't mind. In fact he liked it. Peter licked his lips and looked at Wade. Wade growled a little at the little show Peter had put on.

Wade brought Peter close to him and tried to wip off some of his come. Peter still had his fingers inside of him. Wade kissed Peter andtraled his hand down to meet Peters. He inserted one of his larger fingers in with two of peters. Peter moaned into Wade's ear and tried to rock back against their finger. Wade started to get hard again from hearing Peter's moans. Wade inserted another finger into Peter and helped scissor him open. Peter moaned loud in Wade's ear when he felt Wade's finger stretch him. 

Wade was hard again in no time and Peter was ready. Peter took both wades and his own fingers out of his hole and grabbed Wade's hand and sucked on the fingers that were coated in his own slick. Peter moaned as he tasted himself on Wade's fingers. After Peter was done sucking and licking Wade’s fingers clean. He positioned Wade's hard member at his entrance and placed his hands one his chest . Wade gripped Peter's hips and helped him position himself. Peter slowly sank down on Wade's member, making both of them moan and Wade give a little growle. 

“ fuck baby i love it when you ride me you look so gorgeous, sweet thing.” Wade complimented peter. Wade helped Peter move up and down.once Peter got the hang of it he continued to lazaly ride Wade at a slow and steady pace. Wade’s hands kept running up and down Peter's sides, touching anything he could get his hands on and pulling off his shirt in the process. Wade’s hands lingered at Peter’s bond mark before he grabbed the back of his neck and brought Peter down for a sweet kiss. The kiss was lazy and wasn't heated. Peter's movements never sped up and he continued them until both him and Wade were both coming. Peter was panting and was humming in sweet bliss as he and Wade had a little make out session. With one last kiss Peter un-straddled wade and laid down next to Wade looking him in the eyes. 

“Well what was nice” Peter commented. 

“ Yeah it was, we should do that more often,” Wade replied, giving Peter a little smile. Peter cuddled up next to Wade and laid his head on his chest listening to his heart beat and slowly drifted as Wade rubbed his back. They both fell back asleep till around 9 am. 

“We should have a shower” Peter said to Wade after he woke up feeling gross, with come all over him and having it stuck in his hair. 

“Yeah,” Wade said. Peter got up first making his way to their bathroom. 

“Care to join me?'' Peter asked Wade over his shoulder and started to walk away with a sway of his hips. Wade could see his come dripping out of Peter's whole and onto his thighs. Wade gave him a little testing growler getting up to join him. Peter got into the shower first and started to wash himself. Wade got in behind him after removing his pants after a few seconds. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and kissed his neck and shoulder. Peter leand into Wade's embrace and hummed happily as they started to sway a little. Wade started to hum a little toon as he took the wash cloth from Peter's hands and started rubbing him down with it. Once he was done washing Peter, Peter took the cloth from wade. Peter turned around in Wade's embrace and started to wipe him down. Peter was gentil with wades skin not wanting to irritate his scars. As Peter finished washing wade he gave him a quick peck on his lips and pushed them both into the steam of water washing away all the soap bubbles. Once they were all clean they got out and dried each other off. 

Once they both entered the bedroom they went to get dressed for the day. They decided to wear stuff that they could move in because they were going to be moving their stuff into the tower. Wade had on a white wife beater with one of his black hoodies over it, as well as some dark jeans and his trusty black combat boots. Peter was also wearing dark jeans and one of Wade’s hoodies with a blue nerdy T-shirt underneath that read ‘I may be N Er Dy but at least I'm periodically’ with ‘nerdy’ being spelt with elements from the periodic table, as well as some red vans shoes. Wade's hoodie was giant on Peter coming down to his mid thigh and covering his hands but Peter didn't care because he liked wearing Wade's clothes. 

Wade and Peter made it down to the common room and saw Sam, Steve, Natasha and Bruce sitting around Natasha eating a bowl of fruit loops while everyone else was focused on something else. Bucky and Tony were probably still asleep and Clint is probably in some vent somewhere. Wade and Peter made their way to the kitchen. Wade pulled a box of captain crunch and froot loops from out the cubert and grabbed two of the biggest bowls he could find. Wade filled the bowls full of the mix of the two cereals. Peter grabbed the milk from the fridge and handed it to wade. Wade poured the milk into the two bowls and handed one to peter. Peter kissed wade's cheek then took the bowl of mixed cereals.they both sat down on one of the sofas and started to eat. When they finished Tony had and Bucky had finally come down stairs and took a seat in their seats on the couch. Wade took the bowls from Peter and put them in the dishwasher. 

“So you are going off to pack up your stuff” Tony asked. 

“Yeah we're just about ready to take off, can we get Happy to drive there so that we don't have to take a wide bike back.” Peter asked tony.

“Yeah sure no problem i'll give him a call to meet you out front.” Tony replied. 

“Alright thanks Tony” Peter thanked Tony before they left for the elevator.

When they reached the front of the tower Happy was waiting for them. They got in the car and told him where they were going. It didn't take too long to get to their apartment. They got out of the car and thanked Happy before he left. They got up to their floor and headed to their apartment. Once they got inside they started to gather some boxes to start packing.

They were going to keep most of their stuff at the apartment and so they only needed a few boxes. Peter started packing most of their clothes but left some in the closet for when they come back. Wade was packing up most of his weapons to bring to the tower. They had 4 boxes packed with their stuff. Peter was in the middle of packing up some of his favorite throw pillows when he blurted out. 

“ I want a baby” 

“ what’d you say baby?” Wade couldn't hear what Peter said from the next room and came out to hear what he had to say. 

“ I want a baby wade.” Peter said, blushing while he looked to Wade. Wade was stunned.

“ You think you're ready, Peter? '' Wade said, trying to hide his excitement. 

“ yeah I think it's time” peter said putting a hand on his stomach.”we can try with my next heat”

Peter and Wade have been bonded for 4 years now and they have always talked about children they had both wanted them. Wade always made jokes about making a baseball team worth, But they were always busy and now just seemed like the right time for Peter. Not to make a baseball team worth but at least one or two.

“God, I love you,” Wade said, running to Peter to give him a hug. 

They both smiled as they continued to pack up their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words-1878
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! There will me another chapter on Saterday. Im going to try to post 1-2 chapters a week if I can. 
> 
> Till next time my freinds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade fully move there stuff to the tower and they hang out with the pack.

It took them a few hours to fully pack up everything. What took up most of the time was Peter deciding if he wanted to take or leave some items. Wade would say to leave it and if he later realizes he wants it they can always get it later. Peter didn't listen to Wade and he sat weighing the pros and cons and if he’ll need it tomorrow or not. But he eventually did decide to take or leave the items,and Wade was right he could always come back for them. When they were in the middle of packing they took a lunch break and ordered some take out to be delivered to them. 

“So what happened for you to suddenly want a baby right now, not that i'm complaining, because i'm not. Just curious” Wade asked Peter as they took their first trip to the car. 

“I don't know. I was packing up some blankets and my throw pillows and then all of a sudden I just blurted it out. I kinda shocked myself, but just feel that it's time. You know. “Peter replied.

“Yeah I know baby boy. I'm happy, “Wade said, looking at Peter and giving.

“Me too,” Peter said back at Wade, giving him a genuinely happy smile. 

It took them a few trips to get everything into Wade's car but they did it. With Peter's careful packing skills and him yelling at Wade where things should go and Wade purposefully placing things in the wrong spot just to see Peter get mad because he was cute when he was mad, the car was packed in under an hour and they were ready to go. Wade's car was a Cadillac Escalade with wood trim and brown seats. So it wasn't really a car it was a SUV but SUVs can be cars too. Wade would have gotten black seats but Peter liked the how the brown looked so Wade got the brown. It was a nice car and is on the higher end of luxury SUVs and they both loved the space. 

It was almost time for dinner when they left for the tower. And Peter and Wade were starving after their workout of lifting boxes so they stopped by a taco shop. They got some tacos and chimichangas. Wade pulled into a parking lot and they ate their food in Wade's car. It should tide them over until dinner. They finished their food and their conversation and set out on the road again continuing on a different discussion. 

Wade pulled up to the entrance to the tower's underground parking lot, he swiped his key card and Wade drove forward when the metal doors opened for his car. The parking was for high clearance personnel only. He parked his car next to his motorcycle, Wade isn't really sure how it got there but happy or someone must have put it there. The parking wasn't big so it was easy to find. Wade turned his head to peter.

“You ready?” Wade asked Peter. 

“Yup let's go” Peter answers Wade.

They both shared a kiss and got out of the car. Wade opened up the trunk to his car and grabbed a few boxes, handing Peter a few knowing that he could easily carry them without trouble. They made the first trip up to their floor and put their stuff in the middle of their living room. They made a few more tips before they were done.

It was dinner time so they made their way to the common room. When the elevator doors opened everyone was there and Steve was making supper for the pack in the kitchen. 

“I'm going to see what dads making” Peter told wade.

“ Ok baby” Wade replied, giving Peter a little kiss before they went their separate ways.

Wade went and sat down on the couch and Peter went to see Steve.   
“Hey dad, what are you making?” Peter asked Steve as he was stirring some sauce.

“Spaghetti,” Steve replied. 

“ Ooo when will it be ready?” Peter said.

“ Just a few minutes,” Steve said, stirring another pot. “Why don't you grab some plates and cutlery?”

“Ok sure” Peter answered, grabbing a plate for every one aswell as cutlery. Peter put them down on the counter and went to go sit with wade. Wade pulled Peter into his lap so that his back was on his chest and whispered in his ear.

“So what's for supper” 

“ Spaghetti” Peter leans Into Wade with a smile. 

“Whatcha watching?” Peter asks wade. 

“James Bond” wade relayed 

“Which one” 

“goldfinger” 

“Ooo a classic”

They sat and watched the movie for a bit before Steve called supper. Everyone got up and grabbed themselves a plate of food. Peter put generous helpings of spaghetti on his plate and no one ever judged him which was nice. Everyone sat back down and started to eat. Peter was the first to talk. 

“Hey Tony, I was wondering if we could work on my suit on the weekend?” It was a Thursday and Peter wanted tomorrow to unpack and just relax and get settled into their place with wade. 

“Yeah sure thing, I wanted you to look at some of my designs for some projects I'm working on as well, if you're up to it.” Tony said to peter. 

“Yeah sure and if things go as planned I should be getting some free time in a few months.” Peter replied.

“Oh yeah and why's that?” tony questions peter.

“ Well... me and Wade are going to try for a baby on my next heat,” Peter said happily, looking up at Wade lovingly and leaning into him. Wade grabbed Peter's hand and laced their fingers together, smiling down at him with just as much love. Everyone was happy for them. 

“Good for you kiddo it's about time, i've been wanting grandchildren since you too bounded.” tony said.

“ mum!” Peter said, shocked. 

“ Why is that so surprising.?” Tony asked.

“ I don't know, I feel that you would say that it makes you feel old.” Peter said.

“ Well i'm not old so it doesn't matter.” Tony sassed. 

“Yeah sure,” Peter sassed back at tony. 

“ 46 isnt old Peter '' Tony said back to Peter in a matter of factly tone.

“Whatever you say mum,” Peter said back.

“It's not” Tony whined. 

“Steve, I'm not old, am I?” Tony whined quietly to steve as he leaned him. 

“No you not old baby, Peters just teasing you” Steve said in Tony's ear and pulled him closer

“At least that's not what last told me” Steve growled in Tony's ear making him blush and give Steve a little slap on his arm.

“Steve!” Tony whispered- yelled to Steve making Steve's grin widen. 

“ You two are being gross,” Natasha said toward the couple. 

“ what's so wrong with two mates showing affection toward each other?” Steve said.

“ everything when it's you two” Natasha countered. 

“We're not that bad” Tony whined

“ your pretty bad” bruce stepped in 

“ agreed” Clint jumped in agreeing with Bruce.

“I'm just not going to respond. I feel that we have a perfectly normal amount of affection showing.” tony said.

“Whatever you say” everyone said in unison and turned away from them to continue a different conversation with each other.

“Well at least they dropped it,” Steve said quietly to tony.

“Yet I still feel like we lost that one,” Tony sighed, relaxing back into Steve and continuing to eat his food. 

“Well better luck next time” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words-1252
> 
> see you next week my frainds!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some smut and fluff with some Steve and Tony in this one. Hope you enjoy.

Everyone had finished their dinner and had ended their conversations with each other after a few hours of talk. Bruce was the first one to leave claiming that he had tests to run. Next to go was Clint and Sam. Clint had gone to clean and sharpen some of his knives and arrows, and Sam went to go train some more. Peter and Wade were holding a conversation with Natasha.

While the others were distracted and not looking at the couple, Steve started to whisper lewd things in his ear making him wet and thank god for scent blockers otherwise he would be stinking up the whole place with the smell of aroused omega. Tony was whimpering slightly in Steve's hold but only enough for Steve to notice with his super hearing and Peter was too in depth in his conversation with Natasha to even notice. With Steve's strong sense of smell he started to get a whiff of Tony's slickness and thought it best to go hide on their floor for the rest of the night. Steve picked Tony up and walked straight to the elevator without saying goodbye. When they got into the elevator and the doors closed Tony couldn't stop squirming and whining trying to get out of Steve's hold.

“Settle.” Steve told tony. 

“Let me go, I'm not a baby.” Tony whined and continued to wiggle around in Steve's hold.

“Settle,” Steve said again but this time with some of his Alpha voice making Tony go limp with a whine. “You're going to hurt yourself.”

Tony just whined in protest but accepted his fate. When they reached their floor steve made his way over to their bedroom. When they reached the bed Steve flopped down on the bed with Tony under him making Tony ooof at the impact but he didn't protest. 

“So were all your words earlier just for fun or are they going to become a reality, because personally i like the second option the best and the sooner the better, so chop chop soldier.” Tony expressed to Steve with seriousness. Steve let out a deep chuckle and said.

“Roger that” 

Steve started Tony off with a kiss on his lips then started to kiss his way down his body and remove tony's close while keeping eye contact the whole time. Steve knew Tony's body better then he knew the back of his hand so he knew every place to kiss, suck and bite to make Tony wither beneath him. By the time Steve had made it to Tony's pelvis Tony was a moaning mess but he wasn't done yet. Steve hooked one of tony's legs over his shoulder. Tony withered at the sight of Steve; he never failed to amaze him, this big, strong, beautiful Alpha was all his. Steve looked like an angel Tony knew better than to make that mistake though Steve wasn't innocent he may look it but he is far from it. Tony knew that all too well. Once it came to the bedroom Steve was all too eager to please Tony in any way he saw fit. But Tony wouldn't change him for the world. Steve was perfect. 

Steve gave Tony's inner thigh a bite that brought Tony out of his daydream and made him moan.

“ what you thinking about baby” steve asked tony whale continuing to to stroke his hands up and down Tony's body and give light kisses to his inner thigh. 

“Just that you're the devil, Captain Rogers” Tony said slyly back at Steve.

“ oh really now?” Steve questioned back, spreading Tony’s cheeks a little to get a look at his wet hole “ and why's that?”

“ oh you know exactly wh-OMG Steve” Tony said and moaned while steve gave his hole a few tentative licks. Steve growled at the taste of tony making Tony whimper and produce more slick.

“Oh shit Steve” Tony moans as Steve preached his hole with his tongue. Tony's hands found their way into Steve's hair tugging it and his leg trying to push him closer. Steve stopped his tongue and pulled away, making tony whine and whimper at the loss. Steve leaned over and kissed tony. Tony could taste himself on Steve’s tongue and the next thing he felt was one of Steve's thick fingers circling his entrance. Tony moaned as Steve inserted it and moved it around. Another finger joined steves in his hole and steve pulled away from tony and started to make his way lower again. When steve reached tony's hole he started to use his tongue with his fingers making tony scream steves name. Tony was getting close to coming but before he could Steve pulled out. Tony whined in protest until he felt something bigger circling his entrance. 

“Are you ready baby?” Steve asked, growling in Tony's ear. 

“Oh god steve just fuck me already!” Tony yelled at steve.

“Well you said it,” Steve said back to Tony and he slowly slid into tony. Once Tony relaxed, Steve started to move again. Ever time steve slammed back into tony he grunted, tony moaned. 

“ Steve!” Tony screamed as Steve hit his prostate. 

“Fuck baby” steve grunted out.

“Ah- Language” Tony moaned. Steve stopped his thrusts.

“ It was one time,” Steve groaned at Tony annoyed.

“No, don't stop,” Tony whined at steve. 

“What if I don't want to?” Steve whispered in Tony's ear, very conted to just stay buried in Tony for as long as he wanted. 

“ Wait nooooo, steve please” Tony whined “ i'm sorry i wont do it again”

“Mmm, well i'll let it slide this time” Steve said, thrusting his hips out then back into tony. 

“Oh Steve right there,” Tony shouted as Steve slammed right back into his prostate. 

“Holy mackerel Tony I'm not going to be giving you peanuts, I'm on the beam” Steve said. 

“So now that your not swearing your gonna speak in tongues” tony retorted

“ aren't you just swell” steve smiled down a tony

“Omg Steve! Stop! i won't say language to you ever again i prommes” tony said rolling his eyes 

“I'm so close I'm going to flip your wig,” Steve said, still staring down and smiling at Tony knowing he was making him smile.

“Good just kill me” Tony said with a whine and came with steve following shortly after

“ hot diggity dog your a real killer diller” steve said to tony

“Stooooop i don't even know what your saying” tony replied pressing his face in steve's chest

“Do you want me to get you some crib notes” steve snicker

“What are crib notes?!” Tony asked, looking at steve. 

“Cheat sheet.” Steve replied, dragging Tony closer and giving him a kiss. Tony accepted the kiss but glumped back into Steve’s chest. 

“I give up,” he said. Steve just gave him a little chuckle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After tony a steve had spent an hour just laying in their own spent they got up and ran a bath. Tony grabbed an unopened bottle of wine, a wine opener and two wine glasses. He stood in the door frame of the bathroom and showed Steve giving him a raised eyebrow. Steve just looked at Tony and smiled. Steve scooped tony up and placed him in the bath tony protesting in the process. Steve sat behind Tony and took the wine and glasses from him. Steve popped the cork off the bottle and poured him and Tony a glass. Tony leaned back against Steve and just relaxed, sipping his wine and making idle chit chat. 

After their third glass Steve started to kiss up tonys neck and run his hands up and down Tony's sides. The water had gotten cold and it was time to get out. Steve took Tony's glass and put it on the side of the tub. Tony was a little tipsy and made a questioning sound.

“ i think it's time to get out, baby. How about we get you dressed in something comfy and then we go snuggle on the couch and I'll let you choose what we watch.” Steve said gently in Tony's ear. 

“Ok,” Tony responded lazaly from the bath and the comforting smell of his alpha. He let Steve help him out of the tub and wrap him in a soft towel. Steve turned around and let the water drain and grabbed a towel for himself. Steve walked Tony and himself to their bedroom and sat Tony on the bed and went for a search for some comfortable clothing. Steve found himself a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue T-shirt and Tony some dark gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Steve placed their clothes on the bed and wiped himself dry. Steve dressed himself and then moved on to drying down tony. Steve started drying tony from his feet to his legs and continued up. Once Tonys body was dry Steve dressed him in the clothes that were sitting on the bed. Tony moved them over to their couch and set him on his lap. Tony leaned into him.

“Pick a movie baby,” Steve said, running his hand through his hand. Tony took the remote and chose a move and they just relaxed with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40’s terminology  
> holy mackerel - exclamation ion of excitement; being very impressed  
> on the beam - on the right track or course; cool.  
> peanuts - a small amount, not enough; usually refers to money  
> flip your wig - lose your temper, lose control ( i'm using it for loss of control)  
> hot diggity dog - exclamation of excitement; wow  
> killer diller - the best, amazing  
> crib notes - a cheat sheet used to try to get a good grade


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade prepare for peters heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a little late, but here it is!

It had been almost 2 weeks since Peter and Wade had moved into the tower. Peter had looked over most of Tony's upcoming projects to see if he could improve upon them. Peter also worked on his suit with Tony together and they came up with 4 new different features and did a bunch of upgrades. He put in a new com-system because he started getting buggy probably from all the hits to the head he had been taking. He also updated Karen and added a cooling and heating system in his suit for the warmer and colder months. Peter and Wade had also fully finished unpacking and making the tower feel like home. They had a plethora of blankets, meny throw pillows, and many other things to make it seem like home.Peter's heat was going to start the next day, so Peter and Wade decided to spend the whole day preparing for it.

Peter woke up clinging to Wade like usual, his head on his chest and leg slung over Wade's waist. Peter had drool all down the side of his face and he grimaced a little as he wiped it away from his face. Peter had been waking up later and later each day, it was his body trying to conceive as much energy as possible for his heat. Peter also often had to take naps throughout the day recently. He just couldn't stay awake for long periods of time. Peter and Wade would often been seen nappin on some couch or in some dark corner because of his heat. After the pack saw them laying on the ground napping most of the darker corners on the common floor had bean bags and some sort of blanket. Wade was also tired alot because his body as well was preparing for Peter's heat. After they had mated, Wade's body had adjusted to be in sink with Peter's heats. The first few times Wade helped Peter through his heat had been exosting but now he was still tired but definitely not like he was the first few times. 

“Good morning beautiful” Wade greeted Peter with a little chuckle when he saw the drool on Peter's cheek. Peter just groaned and tried to snuggle further into Wade's chest and bring the blanket up over his face. 

“ Oh come on baby boy, we have to get ready for your heat.” Wade said, trying to remove the blanket from peter. “ I want to get some stuff from the store before you start really nesting and become useless.” of course they left going outside and buying things for peters heat till last. 

“Mmmm…. Fine” peter whined and popped out from under the blanket.

“There's my beautiful boy. I thought I had lost you to the blanket for a bit there.” Wade said, giving Peter a little kiss. 

“ Let's go before I have to fall asleep again,” Peter said to Wade, starting to get up off wade.wade just hummed in agreement and started to get up as well. They got dressed as fast as they could, made a quick breakfast and headed for the elevator. 

Wade had made a list of things to get from the store to help with Peter's heat. The list read:

-Energy drinks

-energy bars

-case of bottled water

-towels

He read the list to Peter to see if he was missing anything.

“ can we get some more blankets?” Peter asked shyly.

“We sure can petey pie”

“Oh and can we get chocolate and candy?” Peter asked, a little more excited.

‘As long as you promise not to eat them all in one go” wade replied 

“ mmmm fine…” Peter sighed in slight defeat. 

They reached the fists floor and got out of the elevator. Wade had on a hoodie that he pulled over his face. Peter wants to growl at the people who stared at Wade as if he was some freak but he didn't want to draw anymore attention to themselves so Peter just helped Wade's hand and gave them a little glare. Wade was beautiful in Peter’s eyes. He was funny, charming and didn't get him started on thoughts muscles just thinking about them pinning peter down and flexing at each turn made peter a little wet in his pants. 

They made their way to the parking garage and took Wade’s SUV. It was too cold for the bike now and there wasn't enough room for all the stuff they were going to get anyways. Wade took out his car keys and unlocked the car Peter got into the passenger seat and buckled in. Wade got comfortable in his seat and buckled in as well, while starting the car. 

Petre hooked up his phone to the car's bluetooth and played some jams on the way to the store. When they got to the store Wade parked the car and got out and locked it. Wade flipped his hood up and walked over to Peter and wrapped his arm around his waist. Peter leaned into Wade's side as they started to walk towards the store. When they entered the store wade grabbed a shopping cart and started to push it through the first aisle. Wade Took out the list and read the first thing on it.

“Ok first item on the list is energy drinks so we might as well start in the food section” wade said to peter as he started to push the cart towards the food section. Wade and Peter made it to the drink aisle first. They walked down the aisle until they found the energy drinks wade bent down and picked up 2 of the larger mixed drink cases and placed them in the cart without a sweat wade also found the packaged water and took a few cases of those as well and lifted them into the cart. Next they made it over to the snack aisle and got as many energy bars as they could. While Wade was running their stock of energy bars Peter found the candy Peter. Picked up every kind of candy he could and the next thing he knew he was doing a balancing act with his arms full of candy. Wade turned to meet Peter and Peter just stared at Wade dead in the eye and dumped all of the candy in his arms into the cart.

“Peter….” Wade said, giving Peter a look.

“Whaaaaat?” Peter whined out. 

“That's not nearly enough!” Wade gasped and promptly brought the cart to where the candy is. Wade started taking 3 of every kind of candy he could get his hands on and adding it to the cart. Now that the cart was almost full of just candy they made their way over to the linines and bathroom section to grab some towels and things.

“Next on the list towles.” Wade said with Peter close behind him.

They looked through to towle selection and found some dark soft towels of different sizes. They weren't too worried about how the towles looked but how they felt because they were mostly going to be used during Peter's heats and Peter's skin gets sensitive during his heat.

“Oh we still need heat sheets” Peter said “ We didn't pack them so we are going to have to get some.”

“Ok baby let's do that.” Wade squeezed Peter at his hip.   
They went and got the heat proof sheets that were nice and soft to the touch and silky. And Peter went in search of a blanket. He got caught in the section with all the pillows and had the urge to nest. Peter grabbed as many pellows as he could and put them in the cart and then grabbed another arm full and snuggled into them a little but pouting a little because Wade's scent wasn't there. Wade dragged Peter into his side and continued to push their cart towards the blankets.

“ You feel the need to nest baby” Wade asked Peter in his ear. Making him sink further into the pillows he was holding.

“No….” Peter said not selling his lie. 

“Sure baby boi” Wade said picking up on the lie but not directly commenting on it.” you want to pick out a blanket?” 

Peter instantly looked up and towards the blankets and ran over to them. Peter whined wanting to touch them but he had his arms full of pillows making him unable to do so. 

“Let me take those for you,” Wade said, offering to take the pillows. Peter gave a whine but reluctantly gave in and gave his pillows to wade. As soon as he had done so he turned and walked right up to the first soft blacked he could see touching it softly. Peter had done this a few times until he found the perfect blanket. It was a mixed gray wool blanket that was soft and chunky, Peter had soon forgotten about the pillows in favor of this blanket. 

“Is that the one baby?” Wade asked and Peter nodded, puring a little. Wade then gilded them to the check out. He was glad that he didn't get as many nasty remarks behind his back this time but it seemed that he had spoken too soon. A lady with her kid had caught a glimpse of Wade's face, she gasped, turning her son away so that he wouldn't be able to see wade. She then saw Peter at his side. Wade just turned away and started to load his items on the belt. Peter was oblivious to what had just happened and continued to help wade unload. When Peter turned away from Wade to go pick something up from the cart he saw a lady walking up to him. It was the same lady with the kid. 

“Can i help you?” Peter asked, a little confused. 

“Come with me, I can help you,” she whispered to him, grabbing his arm a little and trying to pull him away while looking at wade.

“I'm sorry what are you trying to do? Are you ok?” Peter asked with the utmost confusion.

“I know it's scary but I can protect you, there are people to help.” she said, tugging a little harder making more of a scene. Wade had just finished paying and was starting to put the bags back in the cart not really making any mind to the slight kerfuffle not knowing it was with peter and just wanting to get out of the store a soon as possible

“I'm sorry I don't know what you talkin about. I'm not in trouble, can you please let go of me.” Peter said a little loud, getting Wade's attention. 

“Is everything ok here?” Wade asked, looking at the lady confused as to what was going on.

“How could you?” the lady said, pointing a finger at wade. Now making a even bigger seen “your a monster, this poor omega that your keeping against his will” 

Wade looked hurt by her words. 

“Excuse me!” Peter interrupted “ against my will? I can tell you for certain that I am not with it man against my will. He is the most beautiful, funny and kind man i have ever had the privilege of knowing.” Peter said with an angry huff.

“But just look at him.” the lady said.

“Yeah what about him?” Peter said back.

“ he’s… he’s… just look at him” 

“Do you think there is something wrong with my mate because if you do i can show you who you should really be afraid of” Peter growled out, letting his heat hormones get the better of him. The lady backed away and Peter turned to wade. Wade had on a shocked face but then Peter grabbed his hand and kissed him.

“Let's go home Alpha,” Peter said to Wade, taking the last of the items and putting them in the cart. 

“I think that that is a great idea.”Wade said, pushing the cart out of the store. On the way out Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's waist and Peter leaned back into wade. They made it to the car and packed all the bags into Wade's car. Peter gave Wade a kiss before they went into the car. They both got in and drove home. 

When Wade parked the car Peter got out as fast as he possibly could trying to get to the bags in the trunk. Wade laughed a little and got out of the car lifting the trunk. Peter instantly grabbed the bags with the pillows and blankets and wade grabbed everything else. They didn't have too many bags which was helpful for transportation purposes. Once Peter had his bags he was heading straight towards the elevator and was basically vibrating with inpacince. 

“Come on wade…'' Peter said, whining with impatience. Wade just gave another chuckle, closing the trunk and locking the car. Wade made his way over to his bouncing omega before they both walked over to the elevator. Once they got in, Peter leaned into Wade. 

“Our floor jarvis.” Peter said, continuing to lean into wade.

“You ok baby?” Wade asked peter. 

“M’sleepy.” Peter answers a little sleepy.

“But you were basically punching off the walls not even two seconds ago.” Wade teased. 

“Shut up Wade,” Peter mumbled. 

“Whatever you say omega” wade mused. Peter just grumbled back and Wade just laughed a little bit. The doors to the elevator pinged open and the couple walked out. Peter took his new pillows and blanket and headed to their room picking up every pillow and blanket he could find along the way. By the time he had made it to their room he had a stack of pillows in his arms. He placed them down on their bed and collected the pillows and blankets that were scattered around their bedroom and brought them to their bed. Peter huffed realizing that he had to take all the pillows and bedding off of the bed to change the sheets to the heat resistant. Peter changed the sheets but didn't re-make the bed. 

“Wade!” Peter called Wade. 

“Yes baby boy?” Wade questioned coming into the room. Peter instenty turned to see wade.

“Sit” Peter demened pointing at the bed “...please?” 

“Ok baby boy” Wade said softly sitting on the bed. Peter then started to grab pillows and make a foundation for his nest, when he got to where Wade was sitting he stopped and gave a little growle. 

“What?” Wade asked, confused. Peter just kept staring intently and growling at where he was sitting like Wade would just disappear. When Wade didn't move he started whining in distress. Just then Wade finally realized that Peter wanted him to move, So he did as fast as he could into the middle of Peter's nest.

“I’m sorry baby,” Wade said softly. Once Peter noticed Wade had moved he continued his nest happily humming like nothing was wrong. When he finished with his pillow foundation he moved on to his blankets and laid them over top of the pillows to keep them secure. The next thing he did was grab some of Wade's clothes and lay them on top of the blankets. The last thing Peter did was drag his comforter from off the floor over to hi and Wade and lay it over top of them. By the time Peter finished he was exhausted and ready for a nap. Peter crawled into Wade's lap and laid his head on Wade's chest with a yawn.

“You sleepy baby?” Wade whispered in Peter's ear and laid down with Peter on him. 

“Mmmmm” Peter humed in agreement. Wade just rumbled and rubbed circles into Peter's back. The more they laid on the bed together the sleeper they got and soon the two of them were falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words 2633
> 
> I might have to start posting every 2 weeks so sorry about. my life have just gotten a little bit more chaotic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters heat hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but here it is. Also typing has become increasingly more difficult because I split maple syrup on my keyboard and now I have keys that I need to slam on to work.

Peter woke up whining and feeling hot and sticky. His clothes were sticking to his and all that he wanted was to get out of them. He was trying his hardest to take them off but he was struggling. Peter was squirming and whining on top of wade making him wake up a little.

“ go back to sleep baby’ wade said deeply to peter.

“Wade…” Peter whined out to Wade. 

“Sshhh go to sleep” Wade stocked Peters back. 

“Wade!” Peter continued to squirm and whine, now more frustrated than ever. 

“What is his baby? “Wade said, now more awake. 

“M’hot” Peter whined.

“Heat?” Wade inquired.

“Wade” Peter panted. 

“Ok baby, let's get you out of these clothes.” Wade said even more awake and started to take Peter's clothes off. Once Peter's clothes were off Wade got up to go get a cold bowl of water and a cloth but peterstoped him before he could go. 

“Don’t leave,” Peter cried a little, grabbing Wade's wrist. 

“Don't worry omega i'll be back.” Wade comforted, but Peter didn't let up.

“No stay” Peter whined only gripping harder. 

“Ok baby why don't you come with me?” Wade asked.

“Ok,'' Peter said, grabbing for wade. Wade laughed and grabbed Peter, putting him on his hip. They walked into the kitchen and Wade grabbed a large bowl and placed a bunch of ice in it and then put it under the sink to let it fill up. While the bowl was filling up, Wade gave Peter 2 bags to carry one with some candie and energy bars and the other with more candy and their towels. Wade went back to the bowl and it looked like it was almost filled to the top so Wade turned off the water and picked up the bowl with one hand while keeping a hand under Peter's butt. They stalked their way back to the bedroom to put down their items. Wade had already brought the water bottles and energy drinks into the room. 

Wade placed Peter back on the bed and looked through the bags until he found the towels. He took one out and dripped it in the cold water. He first looked at one of Peter's arms and ran the cool cloth down his arm washing him of his sweat and cooling him down. Wade then re-dipped the cloth and started on the other arm, meanwhile Peter was moaning at the cold feeling making him feel better. Wade continued to rub down peter and re dip the cloth whenever it got warm. When Wade was done Peter was feeling a lot better and Wade decided that he should try to make some food for them. 

Wade picked Peter back up and brought him over to their couch. Once Peter was sat down and comfortable with his new blanket. Wade then went into the kitchen, Peter could see him the whole time from the couch. Peter watched wade the whole time while he cooked. It only took Wade 20 minutes to finish what he was making and came and sat down beside Peter handing him a plate with food on it. Peter leaned back into wade as they ate their food. Once they were done Wade took their plates and went back to the kitchen. He washed the dishes because he didn't want them sitting for and getting gross for a week. It was still light outside and they weren't really tired so they decided to watch some tv. Peter heat still hasn't hit. It was close and Wade could smell the fantist amount of omega heat in Peter's scent. Wade figured that they still had a few hours before it fully hit though. So they sat and watched tv until it got dark. 

Wade carried Peter back into their bedroom but not before getting some more ice for the bowl. Wade sat Peter back down on their bed and grabbed the cloth that was ditched in the ice water and started rubbing Peter back down again before they went to bed. Wade wanted Peter to be comfortable. Once Wade laid back down Peter crawled over him laying as much of his body on Wade as he could. Wade just wrapped his arms around Peter and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Peter wakes up he's hot but unlike before extremely horny. Peter was withering and supporting a hard on that he was rubbing against Wade's leg and copious amounts of silk running down his legs. Wade woke up to Peter's squirming and tried to stop him, until he smelt it. 

Heat.

Wade gave out a little growl and flipped Peter over. 

“Alpha” Peter gasped out, making Wade growl again.

“Alpha please,” Peter cried out. 

“I know Omega” Wade squeezed out, he could feel himself getting hard just by the smell of peter. Peter smelt so sweet like a bakery only better. Wade could feel himself salivating at the smell. 

“I wanna taste you so bad omega, you always taste so good. Can I do that pretty thing will you let me taste you.” Wade rambled out, kissing his way down Peter's neck and giving his bond mark extra attention. 

“ Yes Alpha,” Peter moaned at the attention. Wade growled, getting up and flipping Peter over, making him gasp and wither a little. Once Wade saw Peters dripping hole, he couldn't help himself. Wade dove right between Peter's legs and started with one long like to get as much of the dripping slick as he could on his tongue. Wade moaned at the taste making peter moan a little as well, he liked that his Alpha liked the taste of him. Wade inserted one of his fingers into Peter to start screeching him for his knot. Wade was big to begin with but his knot was a whole other ordeal. Even with Peter in his heat, Wade had to make sure that he was stretched enough so he didn't hurt him. 

“More!” Peter whined, Wade added another finger and stopped his previous moments with his mouth. Wade kissed a trail up Peter's back and gave a few bites every now and again. 

“ Alpha more,” Peter continued to whine, Wade just added another finger, and Peter rocked back against them. 

“Such a greedy omega, look at you so beautiful and mine all mine” Wade growled making Peter shiver and moan again. 

“Alpha please!”Peter cried. Wade just added another finger. “I'm ready, please!”

“Not yet omega, soon, but not yet.” Wade said, continuing his efforts.

When Wade deemed Peter stretched enough he pulled his fingers out of Peter making him whine at the loss. 

“Shhhh Omega” wade rumbled while rubbing his back. Wade scooped the slick off peters thighs and rubbed in onto his member giving a little moan at the feeling. Wade positioned his tip at Peter's entrance. Once Peter felt Wade's blunt tip he tried to push his hips back but was stopped by wade.

“Alpha….” Peter whined. 

“Settle” Wade said in his Alpha voice making Peter stop wiggling and go plant in Wade's arms. 

“Good Omega” wade praised “you ready”

Peter gave a little whine and nod of his head.

“Yes Alpha” Peter breathed out. 

Wade pushed into Peter slowly with his hands keeping petres hips from moving. Peter gave out a long sigh when wade pushed in it was everything that he was waiting for and better. Wade started to pull out, pulling a whine from peter. When just Wade's tip was inside of peter he slammed back in making him groune and peter moan loudly. Wade continued this harsh trust into Peter. Wade could feel his knot start to tuge a little on Peter's rim making him moan. Wade leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Such a good omega. So good for your Alpha aren't you. You're gonna take my knot baby boi, such a good omega so pretty and well behaved.`` Wade whispered into Peter's ear.

“Yes Alpha I want your knot.” Peter moaned. 

“Such a good omega.'' Wade keeped praising Peter as he felt his knot continue to grow and was so close to coming. 

“Are you going to come omega?” Wade asked, all Peter could do was whine and make sounds. 

“I'm going to breed you so hard baby give you so much come” wade growled

“Yes” Peter managed to squeak out. 

“Come for me baby” Wade said with one last thrust locking the two of them together. Peter came with a cry as soon as he felt wade lock them together and come.

After a moment Wade grabbed Peter and dropped them onto their sides. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and snuggled into his neck. Peter started to drift, feeling satisfied with Wade's knot still in him and his alpha scent surrounding the room in safe and home. Wade grabbed some energy bars and a gatorade.   
“Don't go to sleep yet baby, I want you to eat something.” Wade said opening up a granola bar. 

“Nnnnnnnm” Peter just growed and turned his head into his pillows. 

“Come on baby boy” Wade whispered, slightly exhausted himself. He turned Peter so his back was flat on his chest. Peter looked up to wade and whined. Wade cupped Peter's face in his hand and turned Peter's face to his. 

“Come on baby just one then you can go to sleep.” Wade whispered and lifted the opened energy bar to Peter's lips. When Peter felt the bar at his lips he opened his mouth to eat it. Peter bit down and started to chew it. Wade turned his body to reach for an energy drink. Once Wade reterved the drink he twisted the cap and took a drink. Wade then encouraged Peter to take a sip. After Peter took a drink he went back to finish his energy bar. 

After Peter had finished both his energy bar and his drink he was extremely drowsy. 

“You sleepy omega?” Wade asked Peter, stroking his hair, Peter started to purr at the attention he was getting from his alpha loving the feel of his fingers running through his hair. 

“ Yeah....” Peter with a drowsy voice wanting to drift off to sleep. Wade gave a kiss to Peter's head and continued to stroke his hair. 

“Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up,” Wade said to Peter rumbling and giving out the scent of home and safe. 

“Ok…” Peter delicately said, closing his droopy eyes. Wade continued to stroke Peter's hair and rumble. 

Once Wade's knot went down he pulled out of Peter. Wade watched as he saw his spent seep out of Peter feeling a little bit of pride swell in him. Wade gave him a kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking over to the ice water that is now more of a not so icey ice water. He grabbed a new cloth dipping it into the water and walked back over to peter. When the cloth made contact with Peter's hot skin he shivered and mewled a little bit. 

“It's ok baby, just going to clean you up a little bit.” Wade whispered to Peter, continuing to clean him up. Once Wade was done cleaning Peter he cleaned himself and dumped the water in the bathroom and refilled it with ice and water in the kitchen. Wade made it back to the bedroom and placed the bowl of water on their side table. He grabbed a granola bar for himself, ate it as he made his way back to his omega. Wade got back into bed and wrapped himself around his omega and petre clung onto him in his sleep. Wade pet peter as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words- 1951


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Peter's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

It was around 10 o’clock the next day when Peter's heat hit again. Peter's heat was at its peak and would be for the next couple of days. Peter woke up panting and feeling hot again. Slick was sliding down his legs and it was hot, So hot. Peter was panting from the heat but was also a moaning mess. Peter was so hot, wet and hard for his alpha and wanted nothing more than to have him inside him. Making love to him hard and fast. To fill him with babies. Boy if he wasn't wet before it was now.

“Alpha” Peter whined out for wade. Wade woke up to the smell of his omegas heat and that instantly came out of his sleepy haze. Wade let a little growle out of his throat when he felt Peter's hard member against his thigh. Peter whined as Wade got on top of him and pinned him down with his arms above his head. Wade grabbed both of Peter's wrists with one hand and started to run his other down Peter's body. Wade's eyes were a glowing red and peters a gold. Peter squirmed under wade, moaning at the touch. Wade's eyes roamed over Peter's body.

“Such a pretty omega, such a perfect little thing. So good for your alpha gonna bread you so good give me so many babies “Wade growled out, kissing his way down Peter's body. Peter whined at the praise but loved the attention. 

“Alpha” Peter whispered breathy to Wade, loving the idea of being full of Wade's pups. Wade kissed his way down Peter's body. He laid a kiss to Peter's hip before opening his legs and laying a kiss to Peter's inner thigh, getting a little of Peter's slick on his lips and liking it off growling a little at the taste. Wade looked up at Peter then raised his body, maintaining eye contact. Peter was withering under wade and leaking so much slick all over the place just wanting Wade in him. Wade ran his hands down Peter's body and legs, marveling at the look of his omega. 

“Mine!” Wade growled out. His eyes had turned a deep red and with a look of hunger. Wade was showing Peter his long franges and Peter just withered at the look of his alpha above him. 

“Yours! all yours Alpha!” Peter breathed out trying to cling to Wade in any way he could and rocking his hips up to meet Wades. 

“Settle.” Wade said, putting his hands on Peter's hips and holding him still. Peter whined again but stopped. Wade moved his body over peter. 

“Good omega.” Wade growled in Peter's ear making Peter even more slick. Wade reached down between them and stuck two fingers into Peter making him gasp. Peter was pretty loose and didn't need to be opened up so Wade grabbed his member and gilded it to peter's hole. When Peter feels Wade’s thick tip at his entrance he tries to buck up and move Wade's member into himself. Wade backs away from Peter to give him a look. 

“Be patient omega” wade side to peter leaning back over him and giving him a slap to his upper thigh. Peter went plant again with a little wine. Wade lined himself back up with Peter's hole and started to push in. When Wade's tip entered Peter, Peter's body arched for more. He moaned finally feeling some relief but not nearly enough. Wade tightened his grip on Peter's hips and sank deeper, relishing in the tight, warm, wet feeling of his omega. Wade paused for a second once he was fully sheathed inside of peter. 

Peter let out a sigh or relief at finally having wade inside him but it soon disappeared when wade didn't move. Peter mewled up at Wade and bucked his hips to try to get some sort of movement but Wade's hands held him down.

“Relax Omega, I'm going to take good care of you” Wade said, taking a hand off Peter's hip and stroking his face. Petre moaned when he felt Wade start to move at a slow pace how he was able to do that Peter had no clue. 

“Such a good omega gonna look so pretty with your belly round with our pups” Wade said to Peter with a hand on his stomach starting to pick up the pace. Peter withered at the imagery of himself full of wades pups. Peters was unable to say anything coherent so he just moaned and cling to his alpha crying his name as Wade sped up the pace once more. Wade gripped onto Peter's hips and trusted fast and hard into Peter not stopping for even a second as he felt his knot forming. Peter continued to cry out when he felt Wade knot catch on his rim. He wanted it so bad he wanted to feel wades knot inside him filling him. 

"Please" Peter yelled out raking his fingers down Wade's back leaving a trail of scarches behind them, which soon healed. 

"Please what omega?" Wade side with an extra hard thrust making Peter cry out in pleasure.

"I want ….it. Ah!" 

"What what?" Wade tested Peter wanting him to say what he wanted fully.

"Ah! I want...mmh your Ah! Knot. Alpha. Please… breed me ah fill be with your seed." Peter made out between moans.

"fuck Peter." Wade growled out thrusting his hips faster and fast. His knot growing bigger by the second." I'll give you anything you want omega."

"Yes Alpha!" Peter yelled. With that wade gave one final thrust and came in Peter locking them together with Wade's knot. Peter came as soon as he felt Wade's come in him. Wade looked at Peter's face as he come and couldn't stop himself from growling and biting down on Peter's neck making him cry out and come again.

Peter passed out with Wade's knot still in him. Wade hooked one arm around Peter's back and flipped them over, so Peter was on top of Wade with his head in his chest. Wade rubbed Peter's back as he fell asleep to Peter's light snores.


End file.
